why me?
by saiyan with a pencil
Summary: A shy Eevee named James moves to a new town after his father cheated on his mother with two of her closest friends. Now he has to adjust to the new school and his new life. His plans are to avoid every one. but that plan goes out the window after meeting a Glaceon named Esmeralda and a Umbreon named Amanda. How could this turn out? (I hope to add more characters later on.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Let me get some disclaimers out; I Don't own Pokémon. As much as I want to, I don't. It belongs to Nintendo. Just a side note, if I use ' in a bit that looks like something someone is speaking, it means they are thinking it.

Alright lets begin! Don't forget to R&R it could really help!

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chapter One:

"Wake up James!" was the first thing James, a smallish, shiny Eevee, heard in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm up mom!" He called back in a drowsy voice. He slowly rose out of his bed "I really dont want to do this today..." He muttered as he got ready for his first day at his new high school.

When James came down the stairs, he was greeted by the friendly smile of his mother, an Espeon.

"Good morning dear! How did you sleep?" She asked as she set out a plate of eggs, toast and bacon, james smiled at the sight of this "Pretty good." he said as he sat down and started to eat.

"Thats nice. I hope you're ready for today." She said with the same big and bright smile she always has.

"Yeah, about as ready as I possibly can be." He said in a low and rather unimpressed tone.

"I know that the move was hard on you, leaving behind your friends and all. But I couldn't stay there, not when-"

"I know mom. Dad cheated on you, and you couldn't stand to be in the same town as him." he said interrupting his mother. 'After all, both of them knew he was married. Mary and Trish still went with him.'

He looked up at his mother "Even if what was said is true, about marrying them, you still had some good times with him." He said in a unconvincingly happy voice coupled with a forced smile.

The smile on his mother faded, "I'm sorry James, I really am." Said his mother, tears forming as she spoke.

"It's not you who should apologize Mom, its Dad." He said before looking at the clock, it read: 8:47.

"Ahh! I need to go!" He blurted as he got up and rushed to the door and opened it "See you after school Mom!" he said as he stumbled out of the door and rushed towards his new school.

She smiled again with tears rolling down her face, "I hope he'll be okay."

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Upon arrival, James saw a few Pokémon walking to school looking kind of nervous. 'At least I'm not the only one.'

He ran right through the school gates and up to the door, where he stopped and contemplated how this would play out.

Several different events played through his mind before he took a deep breath and walked in.

The instant he opened the door he got a earfull of different conversations, identifying a few about a new student. Obviously this was James. he looked around the hall, seeing Pokémon he had never seen at his old school.

Thankfully he wasn't the only Eevee nor the only Eevee evolution. He saw some Sylveon Glaceon, Flareon, etcetera.

A little intimidated by the amount of students, James tucked his head down and started walking, peeking up to see if he was going the right way to his homeroom.

He soon found his homeroom which would be a math class "Finally! Homeroom!" he triumphantly boasted. He opened the door and rushed in only to be greeted with a rear end of a Pokémon which he couldn't identify at first.

He fell to the ground with a thud and winced. After a second of recovery he heard a voice say, "Sorry about that. I really shouldn't be standing in front of the door like this."

The voice sounded like that of a girl, followed by another female voice. "You need to watch yourself kid. But both you and Amanda are at fault you know."

He looked up to see a Umbreon standing over him with a Glaceon behind her "Oh, umm sorry there. Ummm" The words seemed to just stumble out of him mouth, leading to the Umbreon and Glaceon to giggle.

It's ok, I'm Amanda. And that nifty Glaceon is Esmeralda" Amanda said.

"Who might you be?" They both asked at the same time. "I-I'm James, James Thames" he said with in nervous voice.

'This is the last thing I wanted, having to talk to someone on the first day!' He climbed to his paws and put on a nervous smile "Nice to meet you two!" He said as cheerful as he could.

"Likewise James" said Esmeralda, "Hey you weren't here yesterday, were you sick or something James?' said Amanda.

This question had caught James by surprise. "No, I, umm, you see..." the words just kept stopping and stumbling till he straightened up a little.

"No, I wasn't sick, I wasn't here because I had just finished moving into my house yester..."

He didn't even get to finish when Amanda interrupted him "Oh, you the new kid that's been all the hype since yesterday! Well It's nice to meet you!" James looked at the Umbreon with confusion.

"What Amanda means is that yesterday someone heard that a new kid was joining us, even though it's only the second day now. And for some reason, people think just because you didn't show up on the first day, you were going to show up a few weeks after school had started."

He turned his attention to Esmeralda as she spoke and figured that someone would think he was a reclusive hermit.

"Well surprise, I'm here!" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, now if you'd like you can sit and wait for class to begin." James looked past the two girls to see who had spoken.

The Pokémon was a Zoroark standing behind the teacher's desk. "Mr. Ark by the way, and welcome you three." He said, placing a few papers on his desk.

The three of them looked at each other before taking seats at the front with James in between the two girls, now all that was left was to wait for class to start.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, seemed some people liked my fan fiction so here's more, chapter 2  
all associated creatures and characters are not mine, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo. I would also like to thank ImpatientGeek for helping me with this chapter and re-doing the first chapter, don't forget to R&R

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Wait, that's all we could do, wait 15 min. to pass till class began.  
slowly, different Pokémon's walked into the class and take their seats like we did, all with their own conversations, much like what Esmeralda and Amanda were having except I was in-between the two so I tried my best to bud in on it.

"Hey James, what are you looking at?" the voice of the Umbreon quickly snapped him back to reality, he then noticed he was staring directly at her

"O-oh, sorry Amanda, I spaced out and didn't even realize" he said quickly followed by a nervous laughter, she let out a small laugh then looked at him

"Its ok, we only got a few minutes till class starts" instantly James turned to the clock on the wall, 9:17am, she was right, only 3 minutes left

" Three minutes of talking and walking in at the last minute" came Esmeralda and she was also right, that's what most people did

"Or calling in to not show up" Amanda added, she looked to the door "Well I bet we could sne.."

"Not in the slightest, young lady" interrupted Mr. Ark "I know you came in so if you leave Ill know" Amanda quickly bowed her head in shame and embarrassment

"S-sorry Mr. Ark" the sad tone from the umbreon almost brought a tear to James's eye but it was held back much like the laughter him and Esmeralda fought

"Aaannd who is this? the new voice set James out of his seat and turned to the Pokémon. To James's surprise the Pokémon that spoke was a Gallade but he wore a black cloak over his already awesome cape " I don't remember you being here yester day nor do I remember this being your class, get out or I'll make you" the sudden threat from the Gallade took James back, as well did his paws

"S-sorry" muttered James as he moved away

" Sit down James, Mark, he is part of the class so go take your seat at the back or I'll have to have a talk with your parents" Mr. Arks intrusion on the conversation saved James the trouble of have to make a trip to find his real homeroom but the thing that shocked him the most was the Gallade reaction, he moved swiftly to a desk at the back and sat down with a grunt "good Mr. Shade" came Mr. Arks last comment before he walked out of the class

"Yeah, Mark is son of the vice principal so if something happens she's first to know" whispered the Glaceon to his left "So if he gives you a hassle just go directly to her" she added which brought a sigh of relief to James's worry filled face, he slumped back down into his seat and looked at the clock, 9:19am, so close

"Come on bell, ring so this can end fast.." almost on queue the bell rang, cutting Amanda off from her sentence and, as guessed by Esmeralda, kids all stumbled in, pushing and shoving so they could get seats with friends they spent all their time with "Hey, like magic" this was something James could barely hear over the drowning chats of others but her knew who said it at least

"Alright, calm down everyone, its not first day anymore" came Mr. Ark as he entered the room "well for most of us" he whispered just loud enough for James to hear, he eyed James as he sat down

'Oh please don't call me out Mr. Ark, please don't ' James thought desperately knowing this from every time there was a new kid to talk in the class

"We will begin momentarily, for now get you stuff out and ready" placed his head on the desk knowing his heart skipped a painful beat when he heard "We" come from his teachers mouth

"What's wrong James, did... Class prez is here!" shouted the over excited umbreon almost directly in James's poor ears, with this he looked up and saw a Gardevoir followed by a rather small Kadabra and a Graveler

"who are they?" James asked when the Gardevoir looked at him, which made him slightly blush

"so you must be James" said the Gardevoir "You were the talk of the school and this caught my attention"

James looked around in a scramble "uh-uh yeah, I'm James..." he didn't know how to respond "Wh-who are you?" the question was more of mess

"I am Luna, the class president but people call me class prez, to my left" she held her hand out to the Kadabra " Is Jefferson"

"Don't think because we are being introduced doesn't make us friends, Class prez just needs to know your name" stated the Kadabra

" And this Graveler to my right is Bud, he's here to make sure you come to school, whether you go willingly or if he has to pick you up and drag you"

the Graveler chucked in a deep voice " Have fun going unnoticed shiny Eevee"

this fact turned the trios eyes, as well as Amanda and Esmeraldas, to James's pelt "Hmmm, I didn't even notice that, I was to busy focusing on fill him in" laughed Luna "I guess be talk, not to mention a shiny, of the school for a bit" Bud and Jefferson laughed to there class prez's joke but bud had quieted down and looked at James

"Step out of line or show disrespect to your superiors and I'll beat you into summation" James felt a chill run up his spine in fear

"Well James, I hope you slide into this school like everyone else" the three Pokémon then turned and walked out of the class leaving James sitting there in fear of blinking

"You ok James?" asked Amanda, tilting her head " I wouldn't be bothered by the prez, she's nice.." James could have been fooled " Bud and Jefferson are a different story, they act mean to try and gain prez's attention, they always do, like her little underlings trying to become her favorite" She seemed really happy for what James just went through

"Though Bud was right, I never noticed you were shiny" James turned to Esmeralda who had seemed interested in this "So how come no one flocked you when you came in?"

"I-I guess everyone was busy chatting and preparing for class" he said followed by a nervous laugh

the rest of the class went by silently with a few question asked here and there but finally the bell rung to dismiss the class to their next one  
James started walking, trying to get to his next class as fast as possible before anyone probed him about his life only to be stopped by Amanda who ran right up to him "Hey, James, where you going?" she asked all excited like before

"To-to gym class what about..." he never got to finish when Amanda jumped up with a sequel "Me too, lets go!" she shouted before dashing off ahead  
'where does she get that energy from?' thought James and he slowly chased after her

upon entering the gymnasium James saw all the teacher right away, a rather larger Mchamp and decided to go find out what he missed  
"Excuse me sir" came the shiny Eevee to the big Mchamp

"Well hello there lad" came the teacher in a heavy Scottish accent "What can I do for you?" he asked

"I'm James Thames" Stuttered James

"Ah yes, James, your supposed to be new, HAHA, how is that when its only the second day od school" he started to laugh and finished with " I'm Mr. Mack, please to meet you James, oh and don't worry, yesterday was all about some rules, I can catch you up on them later" James smiled at the friendly gym teacher, the teacher at his last school was mean and always pushing them too far, her name was Miss. Lee and James never liked her

"Thank you sir" replied James with a friendly nod as well before he took a seat on the bench and was soon joined by Amanda who was still wearing her smile

"What do you think of Mr. Mack?" she asked "he's pretty nice, better then Mr. Ark" she looked around to make sure he wasn't nearby to hear that

"Yeah, he's better then any teach I've met based on behavior" Amanda responded with a laugh and soon James joined too, just as kids started to pour in and head for what could only be assumed as the change room

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

A/N: thanks for reading my second chapter, hope to hear from your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Ready for chapter three? Here goes!

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon and the associated characters.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Hey Amanda, do you know what classes Esmeralda has?" Asked the shiny Eevee, trying to start a conversion with the perky Umbreon.

"I think she's in ELA, maybe..." She said, putting on a thinking expression "Actually, she may be in multi-language class." she shrugged and patted James's back "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know, kind of like how you asked me on the way here." He said in reply.

Amanda nod a bit with a slight smile, "Yeah, your right, I just thought it was weird to mention it out of nowhere."

Now that James thought about it, it was pretty random. Although they were his only friends at school.

"I guess it was pretty random." He said with a nervous laughter, unbeknownst to James, he had also blushed slightly, enough that Amanda saw it and instantly called it out.

"Why are you blushing James?" She said, putting on a devilish smirk.

Her accusation caught him by surprise and he barely had enough time to react to it.

"Wha? Oh, um..." He stumbled and mumbled his words as he felt embarrassment run through him, and his face became even more red

"I-I-I..." He couldn't finish as Amanda stopped him by placing a paw on his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing you! You're pretty cute when your embarrassed." She said through a giggle.

James stood up and turned, knowing Amanda wasn't going to help his embarrassment of a moment.

"I-I need to go get something!" He quickly spat out and dashed down the corridor of the school, too flustered to continue.

Amanda passed a sigh and shook her head.

"Oh James, I think this year will be fun." She giggled and went to the change room like everyone else.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

James turned down the hall and ran to his locker, slowing his pace as he got closer, "Wh-why was I blushing? I barely know them so I shouldn't blush to something like that." he quickly shook his head to try and clear it out the thought

"I'm sure there's another reason why I was blushing." he continued to his locker and opened it, "Besides, Amanda is way cuter then Esmeralda..." he hit his head on the locker door and grabbed a pencil.

"I shouldn't think like that, we just met and I don't think my mom would want me to date right after what happened" He passed a sigh.

"James, why are you out of class?" The sudden female voice made James jump with a slight yelp

"Sorry James!" James turned to see who scared him.

It was Esmeralda who seemed to by trying to fight a giggle.

"Oh, hi Esmeralda, you scared me." James took a deep breath "Anyways, I came to get a pencil" He said while closing the locker up.

"Well you should get to class, unless you want to be in trouble." she said beginning to walk past James, and her fur brushed his.

"See you and Amanda later." she left the shiny Eevee standing there, blushing yet again "maybe-maybe I do have a crush on her...but I don't know, could've been contact " He said, trying to convince him self it wasn't a crush.

He slowly made his way back to the gym, hopping that Amanda wouldn't continue with the talk.

On the walk, James overheard some conversation but one particularly stayed with our favorite shiny Eevee. Something about how Luna was planning a school camping trip.

He hoped this was true. He didn't think he'd go camping any time soon.

When James made it to the gym, class had already begun, everyone was doing something different, most played basketball, but there was a few other sports.

He scanned the room for Amanda, and quickly spotted her near the corner with a soccer ball, kicking it between her paws with her head down "Hey Amanda, you ok?" he said walking up to her, when he approached she looked up and her face lit up.

"James, you're back!" She kicked the ball over to him, in the surprise attack, he kicked it up and used a headbutt on it, sending it flying, and slamming against the wall. In the process, nearly decapitating Amanda, and making a sound that drowned out the rest of the student's play.

"Watch it!" she yelled as she dropped to the floor just in time.

"S-sorry Amanda" He yelped in response, as he quickly ran to her and helped her up "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked in a panic, she stood up and shook her head.

"N-no, I' alright, I didn't know you had such a hit" she said in awe, James didn't know he could do that either

"If you can hit that hard, you'd do well in soccer." Amanda seemed more intrigued by his head butting ability then he was.

"Maybe, but I'm not much a sports guy" James replied with a shrug but was surprised when Amanda kicked the ball back him, like last time he kicked it up and rammed his head to it, this time directing it to the ceiling where it flew and hit so hard the lights flickered.

"SEE! Your amazing!" The big bright smile on the Umbreon's face brought a blush to James face, again he didn't realize but Amanda saw it. "James, y-your blushing again." she said, a blush forming in her face as well.

"I-I am?" he questioned, not bothering to mention that she was blushing "I guess its from the shock." He gave a nervous laugh before the bell rang, draining the blush from both their faces "Say, Amanda what class you have next?"

"History. You?" she said, returning to her normal cheerful expression.

"I have science class"

"Oh, well see you at lunch then." she said walking past James

"Actually my mom is coming to take me to get some food, what are your classes after lunch?" James ran after Amanda and asked.

"I have multi-language class and ELA." James nodded.

"Then I'll see you in ELA." She nodded too and continued to her next class, as did James. The next class was nothing interesting, except for Luna's appearance to inform that there would be an assembly tomorrow before lunch. This news raised James excitement ever so much.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Finally lunch came, and James headed outside to meet his mother

'I wonder what we are going to have?' The thoughts of countless places rushed his brain until he walked out and saw his mother

"Hi mom!" He said, running towards her

"Hello dear, how's the school so far?"

The question was immediately answered.

"Well it's better then my last school. The gym teacher isn't trying to push us to death, but the class Prez is kind of pushy, she always has two people to follow her, her slaves Jefferson and Bud." he said in a haste, her mother passed a giggle before resting a paw on his head.

"Well that means the school year will be interesting" she said "How about friends, have you made any?"

James looked away for a second "Y-yeah, two, an Umbreon named Amanda and a Glaceon named Esmeralda, I bumped into them when I was rushing into my class.

Amanda and I fell to the ground while Esmeralda said who's fault it was." this time James could feel a blush appear on his face, he knew it was light and probably not visible.

"Well it seems you like them." this statement caused James silve fur to stand on end.

"Wh-what do you mean?" The heat rushed to his face and his mother laughed

"James, I didn't mean like that, you met them today so its probably the last thing that could happen." James shook his head.

"Can we just go?" James tried to change the subject as fast as possible, this earned a nod from his mom and they continued to what ever food place she had in store for them.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Why Me, don't forget to review, and thanks again to ImpatientGeek for helping with the fan fiction. Catch you later in chapter four, or maybe another fanfic I'll start, I'd still continue this but I might make another story. Idk. Later!

Personal Thoughts: with ImpatientGeek-

*Cheesy Theme Song*

*Applause*

"Thank you, thank you! Welcome to Personal Thoughts, where I give my inputs for the story. I'll address interesting bits, speculative scenarios, and other topics!"

*More Applause*

"Now, one thing I'd like to address is the evil school bully, and how James's amazing headbutt could tie into this. Could a fight break out between them?"

*Gasp!*

"Yes, I believe so. But the real question is... Which girl does he like?!"

*Thoughtful Humming*

"Now now, I don't want this turning into 'Deep Thoughts'!"

*Laughter*

"Heh, that was pretty good... Anyway, one more thing. How will the camping trip turn out? I have a good idea, but I know a little more plot than you. No spoilers on this show!"

*Groans*

"Oops! We're out of time. Tune in next time for:"

Personal Thoughts: With ImpatientGeek-

(Show Scripted by the One and Only, ImpatientGeek.)


	4. why me,Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter and it will be from the perspective of James, I am also thinking of starting another story along side this one, not sure what its going to be about, yet but without farther ado, chapter four: all characters and such are not owned, nor have I ever claimed them to be, by me, please R&R:

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

we walked up the sidewalk to a small building, which looked to be a family owned restaurant based on the amount of people working staff and the customers, and into the building to be greeted by a smiling kirlia with a apron and tray "Welcome to the Oasis Diner" me and my mom looked at each other then back at the kirlia

"Hello.." I say calmly as I look at the tag on her apron "...Umm Chloe?" I had hoped I got it right and when I looked up the Kirlia had a small cute smile on which told me I got it correct

"Yep, that's my name, if you'd follow me to a table" she turned and started walking away, I shrugged and followed after her

we reached a table that sat in the corner, when I looked at the table the martial looked to be marble which surprised me for a family owned business, I sat down in a chair and looked at the menu, reading the different items that had been placed on it along with some pictures of the specials and picked a simple food choice of a chilly cheese dog  
I looked up with a smile "I've decided to have a chilly cheese..." she cut me off by finishing it off

"...Dog, alright, what about you miss?" she asked looking at my mom

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" the kirlia smiled and nodded

"Ok, one chilly cheese dog coming up" she looked at me "It will only be a second, k?" she gave me a wink the turned and ran to the kitchen, leaving me and my mom alone, I could feel my face was slightly red but I brushed it off

"So mom, have you found any interesting stores?" I asked knowing my mom would go out and look at the all the business in the area

"No. not really, just the average grocery store and a few books stores, like always" she shrugged and smiled, we sat in silence for a while till the cheery Kirlia walked up with her tray and a single plate

"Here you go" she put the plate down which contained the chilly covered hot dog topped with cheese, she looked at me "Hey, do you go to the high school?" she asked tilting her head to seem more cute

"Uh, yeah, why do you?"I asked before she jumped a bit with a nod

"Yeah, I do" she held her hand out and gave a large smile "nice to meet you!"

I placed my paw in her hand and shook it "Same, my name is James" I looked at my mom " Hey mom, since I only ate Ill pay for it" I turned my attention to the still cheerful kirlia " Could you bring the bill, please Chloe ?" she nodded and skipped off only to return with the bill in her hand, when she handed it to me I noticed a piece of paper folded up and tucked in the clip of the pen "Hmm, what's this?" I shrugged and too the paper off and pad for my lunch  
"Well I guess we should go, Ill be late for class if I don't" I said followed by a nod from Chloe

"I should too, mind if I tag along?" she asked, starting to untie the apron

"I'm going straight home from here so you'll have to ask James" said my mom as she got up to leave, I waved to her and said by good bye as did she  
Chloe then looked at me

"You don't mind do you?" she asked taking off the apron completely and folding it up

"Sure, why not" I got up and yawned a bit "I'll go wait outside for you, ok?" she nodded and skipped off to, I assume, put her apron away and get her stuff, I slowly began to make my way back to the front door, noticing a few mummers of what I could only assume was me when I heard shiny Eevee and other things I wasn't willing to remember.

I stopped just outside the restaurant and waited, I watched as the trees were being pushed and swayed by the wind "Hey!" I jumped into the air, possibly as high as the building, when I heard Chloes' voice, when I landed I turned to a laughing kirlia on the ground "oh my ARCEUS!" she rolled around "I-I cant believe how high you jumped!" she clutched her stomach as she got up "Ow-ow, oowww" she obviously was hurting from all this laughing

"Yeah, serves you right Chloe, laughing just because you snuck up on me" I batted at her face, making her dodge back and almost fall "Now play catch up!" I shouted as I began to sprint down the street and towards the school, leaving Chloe in my trailing dust

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

I rushed into the school to be greeted by a Graveler back "Whoa" I fell back on impact and landed on my tail, the impact must have effected the Graveler as much as it effected me because he turned around and grunted

"Hey, watch where you going little shiny" he smirked and smashed his fist into the palm of his other hand "Or other wise you gonna find yourself eating dirt" he drew him self away and to what ever class he had, as for me I was still rubbing my nose as it had been met with rock

"Great, now I hurt, I bet that something else is going to..."

"James!" I turned at the union voices

"What, who?" I looked around before noticing the three friends I had made that day "Oh, its just them" I grumbled

"James, what happened" called Amanda as they approached " Why are you on the floor?" I stood up

"Maybe he was laughing a lot" commented the Kirlia next to her

"Or maybe he ran into bud like we saw" added Esmeralda while shaking her head "You ok?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head

"yeah, I just fell, not like he beat me to a pulp" I forced a smile to assure them, and it WORKED! "Well class will start soon so we should..."

Chloe and Amanda budded in and spoke "Hold that thought James, this class was canceled due to something happening in the chem. lab" they squealed in union like two children had been told Christmas was coming early, the news did however spark my interest

"Whoa, I hope no one was hurt...so that means we?"

"Yup, we can go do what ever till last period." answered Esmeralda

"Awesome" I shouted as we all rushed down the hall to find something to do

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

thanks again for reading, and thanks again geek for the help, be sure to keep up with this, oh and if you think I should start another story please pm me so I can get to work on it

SWP, locking onto ki and instant transmissioning out, later


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello, I am back and I have two things to say, one ill be making a second story, woohoo, second ill make a poll, hopefully, for a question that was asked of me by the user firebee, thank you for the positive review and great question bee, anyways, the last chapter had no edits because my friend has not been on in a while, ill update the things if he comes back and does fix them so that, anyways chapter five, here goes:

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

it was a big struggle to find something to do for the period for James, after minutes he went off in hopes to find his friends which had left him some seconds after they raced off.

meanwhile Amanda was sitting in the library sitting next to Esmeralda, here we see two types of people, Amanda was reading fancfictions on the school computer while Esmeralda was reading some fantasy book "Say, Esmeralda, why are you reading that fantasy book?" asked Amanda, slightly tilting her head

"Well, why are you reading that fanfiction?" replied Esmeralda giving a glance at the umbreon "I mean a fanfiction is someone else's fantasy" this comment earned a frown and a huff from Amanda

"Fine, BE that way" she turned back to her screen and flipped to the next chapter of the story, funny enough, Amanda felt close to one of the characters of her story, a nice friendly Braxin accompanied by a bookworm Arcanine, they both make friends with a new student that is a shiny Riolu, it was about now that they heard their friend James race by the door yelling something

"What's wrong with James?" they both said in union then laughed about it

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Chloe was in the computer lab watching a show "Why do they all hate and that boi Yosuka?" she questioned as her show, continuing to watch it with great interest

"I see your in here wasting your time watching, what was it called, Persona?" said the Gardevoir named Luna "But I guess that's expected when you know you can't top the best, right sis?" she gave a over confident laugh

"Sure, while I work and make money while you go around and tell people your the boss" she replied

"Don't get cocky Chloe!" snapped Luna

"You should take your own advice!" replied Chloe

"Why you.." she stopped when they shiny eevee rushed by the door, still yelling something, the two sisters looked at each other ,Chloe blushing a bit "Whats wrong sis, got something to say, a crush on poor James?" taunted Luna

"S-so what if I do?" she replied

"urg..that's not an answer" she turned and stormed off

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

James found him self panting at the door to the gym "W-where are they...gone home...get food...where?" he sat down

"where's who?" came a sweet innocent female voice, when James looked up he saw a large charizard standing above him, he quickly jumped to his paws

"whoa...sorry, umm Amanda, Esmeralda or Chloe...who are you?" he asked

"I'm Jade...and I don't know where those three are, sorry I couldn't help more" she replied with a blush of embarrassment

"N-no, don't worry Jade.." he passed a sigh "Im James, nice to meet you" he finished and held out his paw, the charizard shyly shook his paw with her claw

"Yeah, like wise, James" she said and drew back her paw "So then I assume your the new kid everyone was talking about?"

"Yeah...how did you come to that?" he asked

"My mom is the principal so I heard her going over the list of kids that didn't show up, you were the only one that was absent" she replied "Sorry if it seems creepy" she hid her face and turned

"N-no, its ok, I'm sure you meant no harm" calmly said James who was stuttering a lot.  
He walked up next to her "So then, why did you come talk to me?"

"I really don't know, I guess I just saw you and thought why not" she said looking over and down at the shiny eevee  
"now I know its pretty common among your kind to be called cute but I cant help it, your really cute" she added with a giggle and a blush

"W-what, I've never been called cute before" he exclaimed with a blush, he looked around in a bit of a panic 'What do I do, what do I say?..' his head was filled with many thoughts

"Oh...I'm sorry, most eevees I've met have been called cute and they don't mind being called cute" she said and looked away, her face was more red then before, but not as red as James face

'Come on, say something' he thought quickly and said the first thing that came to mind "I think your cute too!" he blurted, every head in the call turned to him and he suddenly felt very small "O-oh' he looked at Jade whos face was now as red as his

"R-really, you think I'm cute?" she asked, looking down at her yellowish belly

"Ummmm...yeah" said James 'What have I just gotten my self into?' he questioned him self in his head

"Really! Oh thank you James, your the best...no one has ever called me cute before!" she leaned down and kissed his forehead before skipping off in a joyful mood leaving our favorite shiny eevee all alone with the worlds biggest blush covering his face and parts of his neck

"S-she kissed me!?" he looked around in a daze as Pokémon ignored what happened "Sh-should I be happy?" he turned and started walking back to the library

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

when James got there he was greeted with the smiles of two of his friends "Hey James, how's a going?" they asked

"Wait, he's as red as a Magmar, what happened James?" asked Amanda, still being in a bit of a daze what James said was barely understandable

"She...and then I...here...but I...uhhh" he shook his head "Sorry what? he asked his face returning to normal

"You were blushing, what happened?" asked the glaceon this time

"Oh, I met the principals daughter is all" he replied calmly

"Ooooh, does James have a crush?" teased Amanda

"WHAT,NO!" he said 'Well at least I don't think so" he thought

"whatever, Chloe will be here soon so we can talk about this later, she's the closet friend to Jade" said Esmeralda

'Thank this blue glaceon and her subject changing skills!' thought James

"But we should cool his face a bit, I can feel the warmth off of it" said Amanda which Esmeralda nodded

"W-what are you doing?" he asked in a frantic as they stepped closer

"We are gonna help" said the umbreon in a rather seductive voice

"Just remain calm" added the glaceon in the same seductive voice, James was now the farthest from calm

"S-stop you t..." he was cut off as the two girls sent a cold tongue over is face, making him blush again "WHYYYYYYYYYYY?" he screamed as they continued to clean his pelt, over and over

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

A/N: hey, thanks for reading chapter 5, like I said I am doing a poll for this, check my profile to vote, I think, if I did it right, and please review, it cold help and ill take suggestions


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hello, welcome to chapter six, I cant tell how many of you actually like this but still doing it, anyways so I made that poll, please check it out, ill put my link here  u/9949747/ and at the end as well, well lets get it on then

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

James tumbled back and rubbed the amount of drool the two girls left who where standing over him in a mass of a giggle fit "Don't do that, it feels weird" he said trying to calm down and banish the blush

"Aww, don't like being licked by two cute girls, it was only a joke" said Amanda in her still seductive voice

"I think your right Amanda, he might rather kisses" said Esmeralda in her seductive voice before they bursted into a laugh  
"I'm sorry James, it just seemed like you didn't want to talk about it so we wanted to talk about it so we gave you something to really not talk about, right" she added in between laughs

"Sure was a funny joke" he said in a unimpressed tone as he stood up "what if someone actually saw that?" he asked

"Saw what?" asked a perky Karlia they knew as Chloe "Something juicy?" she added

"I'd rather not say because its really embarrassing" he stated

"Oh we just did something to him, nothing of importance, like LICKING an ice cream cone" the said in union, saying licking louder and longer then the rest of what was said

"Oh, well apparently the principals daughter is running around all giddy, something happen to her, what do you think it was?" asked Chloe, James looked up

"Oh isn't her name Jade?" he said

"YEAH, she's also yelling something...he said... and that's all I caught" she shrugged and helped James up to his paws

"Thanks, I think..."

"OK, we were licking him!" blurted Amanda whos mouth was instantly covered by Esmeralda

"Great, now she knows" complained Esmeralda

"Sorry, I cant help it, its funny" said Amanda, Esmeralda then looked at Amanda with a sorta of death stare "Oh yeah, that" she said with a blush

"Wait, fill me in!" said Chloe as she grabbed the twos paws and rushed out, leaving James in there alone

"What just happened?" he asked him self

about 5 minutes passed till James heard a loud "WHAT!?" come from down the hall

"I think that's Chloe" he said, another few minutes passed till the trio retuned

"So you mrfmfr" started Chloe but Esmeralda and Amanda covered her mouth

"Yes, and apparently you do too...which isn't in our favor...but just remember our arrangement" said Esmeralda then walked up to James "You didn't hear anything did you?" she asked as she waltzed up to him

"N-no" replied James 'what could have been said that would importance me?' he thought, Esmeralda stood back and let a sigh of relief slip

"good...now we should all be..." she stopped when a hyper active charizard rushed in and hugged James

"Hey James!" she said as she put him down, Amanda, Esmeraldas and Chloes jaws dropped open

"What's going on James?" they asked in union

"Oh hello, I'm Jade" Jade turned to the three "Are you the people he was looking for?" she asked "Well you see while looking for you he met me and called me cute!" she said in a higher pitched voice

"YOU WHAT!" the three took James from her hug and ran down the hall and into the lunch room

"Did you call her cute James?" asked Amanda

"Yeah, why...?" he replied

"Are we not cute!?" they said

"What, of course you three...are..." he started to trail off as his face turned red

"Really?" they asked, just then Luna, Chloes older sister of a gardevoir walk in

"James, with me, I need to ask you some questions" she said, grabbing the shiny eevee by his scruff and dragging him out of there

"H-hey!" he yelled as she pulled him across the floor "Whats wrong with you?" he asked ash she entered the student council room and let him go, closing and locking the door behind her

"With the school camping trip coming up I wanted to know if you wanted to join a tent with me, Jefferson, bud and Chloe?" she asked " we can have up to 6 pokemon per tent" she added

"You want me to join you" he asked "You sure, I got the feeling you didn't like me very much"

"Well your wrong, I just wanted you to know whos in charge around here"

"How about you ask me when I'm not talking with my friends" said James as he padded to the door, and her

"Oh but this can't wait James" she said placing one hand on the door and the other on her hip which she pushed out more "You see, Jefferson and Bud both have a crush on Chloe so that's why they are always around me..." James took a few steps back

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I'm talking about how the tent is separated into two sleeping parts, Bud, Jefferson and Chloe in one part, me and you in the other" she said

"Luna...are you ok?" asked James with a bit of a worried tone

"Why yes I am, what makes you think I'm not" replied Luna with a wink before walking up to him "Tell me, do you like anyone?" she asked crouching down in front of him

"Uhhhhhh, no?" he answered in confusion

"Good, then you wont mind this" she said, pressing her lips to his mouth, forcing a kiss between the two, the instant they made contact James grew a bright red and he jumped back, parting from her kiss

"W-what are you doing Luna?" he asked in a embarrassed mess

"Im just trying to claim what I want...do you not like me?" she said with a pout "Your lucky, almost every man want me, and you get me, yet it would appear every girl wants you" she added as she walked up to him

"I-I-I need to go!" he said rushing past her and ramming the door causing the door to break on the lock and swing open, he rushed down the hall and back to his friends

"Hehe, ill be waiting for the answer!" Luna called as he ran

"What does she mean, every girl likes me, I just came here today, no one knows me" he said before entering the library where his friends where waiting with the question he didn't want to answer

"JAMES, WHAT HPPENED...WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?" asked the four girls

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

A/N: thanks for reading chapter 6 of why me, ill be glade to answer any questions you may have, just put it in the review or pm me with the subject of Why me question, ill either answer in pm or on the next chapter, oh and please vote in my poll, later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey, welcome to chapter 7 of my story, another POV from James, maybe ill switch between him and some one else, I don't own ANY of the mentioned characters, especially Pokémon, I don't own that, as much id like to  
lets go:

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

"Come on James, tell us" they said as the advanced towards me, I could feel the heat of the my blush grow hotter and wider with each step they took "What did she say to you?" they stopped once they were a few feet from me and my back was to a wall

"She, umm, said, well, if I wanted to join her on the school camping trip..." I answered and quickly looked away to avoid eye contact ' but they are smart they will..' his tried to think to him self but got cut off when the girls stepped closer and pushed him to the wall  
"James, that wouldn't make you blush, I know that for a fact" they said "Tell us now James!" they demanded

"F-fine...she...she kissed me..." saying out loud like this made the air grow still, when I looked up every single one of them had teary eyes "huh...you four ok?" I asked as they stepped back

"S-she kissed you?" they asked "I-I could kiss you James! said Jade and Amanda as they stepped fourth, Chloe and Esmeralda looked shocked as they stepped fourth

"Wh-what, just like that?" said Esmeralda and Chloe, grabbing their arms  
"Yes...we cant just let her have him like that" Amanda said and turned "Esmeralda, remember Col, she took him away then when we were broken she dumped him and broken him, he killed himself!" she added before turning around and pressed her muzzle to mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth where she rubbed my mouths side and back, I tried to pull away but I was pinned right to a wall and couldn't move, eventually I gave in and started to like it, pushing my own tongue in just to have her part "Jade...go on" she said as she wiped drool from her mouth and backed up

"T-thank you Amanda..." she looked down at me " James...I know the thing before wasn't really appropriate but I couldn't hold back...if you don't want to kiss me that's fine.." she said with a nervous tone

I bowed my head "N-no Jade...I don't mind...but...what is going on?" I asked as Jade leaned down and picked me up

"I got that...well James, your oblivious... like all guys, if you couldn't figure it out you dummy, we all know how Luna works and went based on what our instincts tell us, they say we like you... a lot...and it cant be helped and we all really want to be your...your..." she said but couldn't finish so Chloe stepped up  
"Your girlfriend, we all want to be your girlfriend but we cant decide who it should be...sooooooooooooo we thought we all could be...if you were ok with it" by the time they finished my fur could have been covered in blood and you could clearly tell I was blushing

"Y-you all like me?" the words just fell out before Jade nuzzled me  
"We can answer that after..." she said as she started to kiss me the same way Amanda did, instantly starting with her tongue, which compared to Amandas was very large, due to a completely different species  
her large tongue barely fit in my mouth but I didn't care and kept kissing her, I could see Esmeralda and Chloe blushing as they watched the us share our tongues, wanting to do the same they turned and started to mumble which peeked my interest but needed to finish my current kiss with Jade, shortly after she parted and put me down "Thank you James...we should...do something like this again" she said and I nodded before waling to Chloe and Esmeralda

"Are you two o..." I started but they turned and tackled me, smothering me with kisses and a few licks on the neck

"Please love us" they said as they both tired to push their tongues into my mouth, being as surprised like that it all came to me, I pushed them off

"Stop...I...cant this wait till another time...like when..." I tried to say but was cut off by the screeching bell, yelling for class to start "We don't got class!" I said and rushed straight to my next class, my face felt hot and my mind was in a race "What just happened?" I asked myself "Well...as long as I don't have anything happen during multi-language class I should be good"

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

(A/N): sorry for the short chapter...but what ever, thanks for ready, hope to get more stuff out when I can


	8. chapter 8: character introduction

A/N: hey, new chapter...but this once will be a bit different,and short :p, I am gonna add a new character so this chapter will be from their point of view, all characters and such are not owned, nor have I ever claimed them to be, by me, please RR:

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

I woke up in my room, like always, the sun shone on my face and I sneezed from the floating dust particles "great...what time is it? I questioned as I slowly rolled out of my bed and looked at the clock "...lunch..im late...oh well" I pass a sigh.

I walk to my dresser to get stuff when I hear a voice out side my window, normally id ignore it but this time I looked out the window, seeing two pokemons walking side by side, one was clearly a student, a small shiny Eevee and then a espeon "Hmm...wonder what going on there..." I eyed the two till they left my sight then sighed " Wonder what it would be like to have a boyfriend", I turned my head at a call from down stairs "WHAT?" I called

"YOUR EXTREAMLY LATE!" called my mom, I grounded and walked down stairs, meeting a white tail in my face when I turned to the kitchen.

my mom turned to me, her eyes piercing me like a knife through butter "You know better, you should have been at school hours ago, whats the reason this time, Amelia?" asked the white Ninetales.

I passed a long sigh "Just didn't wake up..." I lightly growled then went to go eat "Where's dad?" I asked, grabbing some toast and an egg "out to work, thought he had off?"

"He did..but they called him in, apparently they got a new trainee in and he's the best for training and setting up for training... some Espeon" she complained then sat down by me "Amelia...your dad did want you to make a friend and invite them over for dinner,ok" she said with a long and over-played sigh

"YES MOOOOMMM" I answered then ran out the door, quickly eating the good and dashing off to school "Geez...why is she so worried about dad?"

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

The walk to school was as dull as ever, nothing but kids chatting and being lame, I hope something happens soon but nothing too devastating you know, anyways, as I walk I see the Eevee from before bidding the espeon his fair well and I smile, hoping over to the Eevee evolution "hello, I haven't seen you around" I chirped, trying to act like a decent human being "names Amelia, pleasure too meet you" I added as my tails swayed gently

"Oh hello, nice to see a bright smile on such a cute student" chuckled the espeon " I'm lavender, glad to meet you too" she dipped her head "you best be off because the bell is gonna ring soon" she added, i quickly gave my thanks and scurried in to the school to begin the day

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

A: hey sorry for the short charpeter, i couldnt think of anything except a character introduction, she will probably get more chapters to her self so watch for that, again sorry, later


End file.
